Amour royal
by Enzilia
Summary: La princesse est amoureuse de son garde personnel, ce sentiment semble être partagé. Mais il s'avère que pour respecter son devoir et sa loyauté envers la princesse et son pays, il décide de ne jamais révéler ses sentiments. Mais jusqu'à quand?


_Voilà pour toutes celles qui désiraient un ZoroxVivi, j'espère que cela vous plaira n_n_

_Nami-2, je ne sais pas comment pour faire pour te prévenir du chapitre, mais j'espère que le verras à sa publication!_

**_Disclaimer:Vivi et Zoro appartiennent à l'univers de One piece ayant vu le jour sous le crayon d'Oda-sama, ainsi que les autres personnages cités._**

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

Un amour royal**

Vivi Nefertari était l'une des plus belles femmes du pays, LA plus belle femme du pays, elle était la fille du roi…Vivi, jeune femme délicate, tolérante et juste, menait comme il se devait la politique du pays auprès de son père Cobra Nefertari. Son grand ami et confident Kohza, vivait dans une oasis du nom de Yuba. Tous auraient pu penser que tous deux vivaient une parfaite idylle mais il n'en était rien. Kohza était juste son ami d'enfance pour qui elle avait une très grande affection et il en était de même pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les rapports qu'ils entretenaient, qui se voulaient respectueux et affectueux.

Et bien sur cela allait sans dire que la princesse Vivi avait des gardes du corps, les gardiens du palais Pell et Chaka les deux plus forts guerriers du royaume. Sans oublier…Zoro, son garde personnel. Entre eux les relations étaient plutôt compliquées et froides si l'on pouvait se permettre de commenter. Zoro était avant un homme loyal, un homme d'honneur qui ne faisait qu'accomplir sa tâche qui était de surveiller et protéger la princesse même au péril de sa vie. Il avait toujours eu pour ambition de ressembler à Chaka, d'être un fier guerrier du royaume, diriger les soldats du pays…mais il s'était distingué de touts les autres…et le voilà devenu le garde rapproché de la princesse.

Pour lui, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, elle était la personne en qui il devait loyauté et qu'il devait protéger, pour lui elle n'était rien d'autre que la princesse…pourtant…son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à sa chambre à attendre devant sa porte, afin de l'accompagner pour la journée. A force de temps et de patience, il s'était habitué à sa présence, son parfum, ses regards et ses sourires…mais il s'interdisait une quelconque approche…il veillait à son devoir…la protéger.

Elle, libre comme l'air, se baladait dans tout le royaume comme une habitante ordinaire, avec Zoro à ses côtés. Rougissantes parfois alors que le soleil ne frappait pas fort, elle s'imaginait vivant une vie simple auprès de son garde rapproché. Mais bon à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il fuyait…mais elle ne perdait pas espoir, oh que non ! La vie est importante, encore plus importante lorsqu'il y a de l'amour.

—Où est-ce que vous voulez aller Princesse ?, demanda Zoro alors qu'ils longeaient la rivière.

—Il y a des enfants qui ne vivent pas loin d'ici je me suis dit que…

—Je croyais que ces enfants vous leur avez déjà offert de quoi vivre normalement il y a deux jours ?

—Mais…oui…, répondit-elle ennuyée, mais ! Mais malheureusement des brigands ont saccagé ce que je leur ai offert !

Elle s'était faite grillée, elle ne le savait peut-être pas mais Zoro était au courant de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle osait lui mentir. Il savait très bien que ces enfants allaient bien et que personne n'avait osé leur voler quoique soit.

—Où allons-nous ?, insista Zoro.

—Arrête de me poser des questions, ordonna la princesse d'un air faussement hautain et un peu vexé. Je…j'avais envie d'être un peu loin de la ville.

—Et je dois venir avec toi pour ça ?

—Tu es mon garde personnel, rappela la princesse dans un faible murmure, donc oui.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

—Rien pour une fois, continua-t-elle à voix basse presque timide, on va profiter de ce moment de liberté.

—Tu ne pourrais pas parler plus fort, demanda le garde en s'approchant d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit assez proche d'elle, la princesse se retourna vivement pour lui voler un baiser et s'en aller telle une criminelle. Zoro resta un moment immobile essayant de garder la sensation des lèvres de Vivi sur les siennes.

—Tu ne devrais pas recommencer, lui dit Zoro.

Elle fit volte face, les poings serrés.

—Ne pas recommencer quoi ?

Sa voix était devenue aigue. C'était agaçant de se faire « rejeter » une fois de plus. C'était toujours Vivi qui tentait un petit quelque chose. Toujours à elle d'aller vers lui…et jamais le contraire.

—Tu me demandes de ne plus recommencer ?, répéta la princesse, mais c'est toujours la même chose !

—Et puis ton père a décidé de te marier non ?

Et voilà comme toujours il lui envoyait la vérité en pleine face ! Oui, son père avait décidé de la marier ou plutôt cela était convenu selon les désirs d'un ami venant d'un pays voisin. Mais si Vivi refusait, il annulerait tout, hors la princesse n'avait encore rien dit, peut-être parce qu'elle espérait tout simplement que Zoro accepte de partager ses sentiments.

—Ma Vivi !, s'exclama Cobra, tu te dois d'être la plus belle pour ce soir !

—Pourquoi donc ?, s'étonna Vivi.

—Se soir aura lieu un banquet afin de présenter le futur époux de ma charmante fille, annonça non sans joie Cobra.

Cette annonce fut comme un choque autant pour Vivi que pour Zoro. Elle se força à sourire après avoir lancé un regard à Zoro qui lui ne réagissait même pas. Il restait stoïque, comme si cela était évident, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

—Que ce passe-t-il ma fille ?, demanda Cobra voyant qu'elle avait encore l'ai secoué par la nouvelle.

—Oh mais rien de bien grave père, mentit-il avec un faux sourire.

— Si tu ne veux pas te marier dis-le-moi Vivi. S'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes alors va le rejoindre !

—Hélas père, murmura-t-elle, c'est lui qui ne souhaites pas me rejoindre.

Elle partit vers ses quartiers d'un pas lent et presque fantomatique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zoro qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage dehors.

—Tu aimes ton pays ?, lui demanda le roi en s'approchant.

—Oui votre majesté, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

—Moi aussi, continua Cobra, autant que j'aime ma fille.

—Quel père n'aimerait pas sa fille ?, fit remarquer Zoro un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Oui tu as raison…mais toi ?

—Moi je l'aime comme toutes les personnes du royaume votre majesté…

Le roi soupira, prit Zoro par les épaules et l'emmena avec lui, jusqu'aux appartements de Vivi.

—Tu es conscient qu'elle va épouser un autre homme, rappela Cobra sur le chemin.

—Oui votre majesté !

—Mais es-tu aussi conscient du fait que tu ne pourras plus être son garde personnel ?

La question tourna de mille façons dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde. Cela signifiait ne plus la voir, ne plus l'approchait !

—J'ai toujours été le garde personnel de la princesse Vivi, dit Zoro avec une légère pointe de protestation dans le son de sa voix.

—Si elle se mari, se seront les gardes de son époux qui s'occuperont de sa sécurité.

—Mais…je…

—Souhaiterais-tu dire quelque chose à Vivi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, la princesse était accoudée à la fenêtre, c'est un regard larmoyant qu'elle tourna vers eux et d'un geste vif, elle effaça de son visage toutes traces de larmes. Et un sourire balaya sa tristesse.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

—Mais rien ma Vivi, rassura son père, en revanche tu as mauvaise mine !

—C'est juste que j'ai mal de partout, la marche qu'on a faite aujourd'hui était épuisante ! Père ! Je voudrais rester seule, s'il te plait et aussi je dois me préparer pour se soir.

—Oui ma fille, excuses-nous !

Elle n'avait accordé aucun regard à Zoro alors que ce dernier ne pouvait en aucun cas la quitter des yeux. Si elle se mariait, elle devrait partir ! Dans ce cas là que pouvait-il faire ? Cobra et Zoro laissèrent Vivi dans sa chambre, cette dernière pleura encore et ceux durant tous les préparatifs…le banquet était merveilleux, il y avait une ambiance très festive et joyeuse, mais Vivi n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Le futur époux de Vivi était quelqu'un de charmant et de bienveillant et qui semblait ne pas être insensible aux charmes de Vivi. Zoro ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Elle n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part, qu'un mot et elle annulerait tout. Vraiment tout.

Et le moment arriva enfin. Elle était dans sa chambre, admirant sa tenue, une robe somptueuse ornait de broderie et de bijoux, coiffée comme il se le devait. Mais une mariée triste, était-ce normal ?

—Kohza, dit Vivi, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait faire autant mal !

—Je me suis marié j'ai été heureux, pourtant on est du même pays je ne comprends pas !

—Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

—Si je te dis « écoutes ton cœur », est-ce que c'est ce que tu feras ?

—Franchement…

—Suis ton instinct Vivi, murmura-t-il, tu ne vas pas être heureuse dans ce mariage et personne ne le sera.

—Il n'est pas venu, pleura Vivi, il n'est même pas venu me féliciter ! Il n'est pas venu Kohza !

—Arrête de pleurer bon sang ! Ton maquillage est en train de se tirer !

—Mais…hier encore on il m'a accompagné et toute la journée on a discuté comme si le fais que j'allais me marier n'avait été que des paroles !

—Et t'as encore tenté de l'embrasser ?

—Non…cette fois là je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je suis rentrée me réfugier dans ma chambre en bousculant mon père et Igaram au passage !

Elle sourit puis rit légèrement entrainant Kohza dans ce petit moment.

—Ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé le sourire, dit une voix à la porte, SA voix.

Kohza décida de partir mais son amie le retint par le pan de sa chemise, elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

—Tu peux rester Kohza, lui dit Zoro, je suis juste venue féliciter la princesse Vivi.

—Tu vois il est venu te féliciter finalement, fit remarquer Kohza.

—Je suis venu te dire que je suis heureux que…non en faites je voulais te dire que tu allais…que m'occuper de toi aller me manquer !

Embarrassé de révéler ceci Zoro baissa les yeux, les joues un peu rouges.

—T'occuper d'elle ?, s'étonna Kohza, je croyais que ton devoir était de veiller à sa sécurité ?

—Kohza va-t-en !, ordonna Vivi d'une voix lasse.

Il s'en alla alors en tapotant amicalement et d'une manière réconfortante l'épaule de Zoro.

—Tu arrives un peu tard, lui dit Vivi.

—Il n'est jamais trop tard pour féliciter la Princesse non ?

—Alors pour toi je ne suis que la Princesse Vivi, répéta-t-elle, si tu veux me dire quelque chose c'est ta dernière chance Zoro…pour moi tu n'es pas seulement MON garde personnel et tu es MON ami…tu es celui que j'aime.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

—J'ai laissé ma vie entre tes mains parce que j'ai une entière confiance en toi Zoro…mon cœur est entre tes mains et tu ne l'as malheureusement pas choyé.

Elle lui avait prit les mains mais ne pouvait le regarder en face. Elle allait perdre à la fois, un ami et un amour.

—Si tu es juste venu me féliciter alors je t'en remercie, murmura-t-elle tout en lâchant ses mains, tu peux partir maintenant.

—Vivi, dit-il vivement, je…tu vas vraiment te marier avec ce type ?

Il l'avait appelé Vivi et non pas Princesse Vivi.

—C'est ce qu'il a été convenu, avoua-t-elle.

—Tu ne le connais même pas !, riposta Zoro sans réellement lever la voix.

Elle lui tourna le dos, permettant à ses larmes de couler librement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'arriva Igaram.

—Zoro qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? La cérémonie va commencer viens !, dit Igaram en posant une main sur son épaule.

—Attends Igaram, quémanda-t-il, j'aimerais encore dire une chose à la Princesse. J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle soit heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime et non pas un parfait inconnu. Que cet homme ne s'est pas rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait et qu'il fait souffrir une femme vraiment exceptionnelle et qu'il le regrette sincèrement, j'aimerais qu'elle sache que quoiqu'il arrive il l'attendra même si…jamais il ne se passera quoique soit entre eux.

Son regard n'exprimait rien, il avait su rester maitre de ses sentiments. Et il partit, Vivi tourna la tête vers Igaram et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que les yeux de la princesse se perdaient dans la direction où était parti Zoro, Igaram enleva peu à peu les bijoux dont était parée Vivi.

—Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

Et ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle eu embrassé Igaram sur le front qu'elle se mit à courir. Séchant ses larmes aux passages et d'un air franchement déterminé, elle partit à sa recherche. Elle le trouva préparant un cheval, le regard vague et perdu.

—Tu ne comptais même pas assister à la cérémonie ?

Il avait été surpris de la trouver ici, tellement surpris que ses yeux devinrent ronds d'incompréhensions.

—Mon père ne souhaite que mon bonheur et si mon bonheur c'est toi alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne t'accepte pas. Et puis tu connais papa non ? Il n'est pas celui qui fait attention au rang et il t'adore…

—Vivi, avait-il murmuré, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Tu as dit que tu aimerais que je sois heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais est-ce que cet homme m'aime lui aussi ?

—J'ai aussi dit…qu'il t'attendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

Vivi sourit.

—Tu ne comptes pas te marier ?, demanda Zoro.

—C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

—Non.

—Alors non, je ne me marierais pas. C'est toi q…

—Tu m'aimes je sais, coupa-t-il presqu'amusé.

Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre ne prononçant plus aucun mot. Il lui caressa le visage, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Hésitant mais pas réticent, Zoro se rapprocha d'elle mais ce fut Vivi qui brisa la distance qu'il y avait entre eux en capturant ses lèvres…

Voyant que la princesse ne venait pas et voyant bien qu'Igaram s'était déguisé en Vivi. Cobra s'excusa auprès de son ami. Concernant Zoro et Vivi, ils étaient retournés au palais dans la chambre de la princesse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Zoro.

—Je veux qu'on aille près du fleuve.

—Pourquoi faire encore ?

—Parce qu'il y a des enfants q…

—Arrêtes de mentir Vivi, dit Zoro en la frappant légèrement à la tête. On devrait d'abord aller s'excuser auprès de toutes ces personnes.

—Oh tu as raison ! Je manques à mes devoirs !

Et ce fut en courant, bien que s'ayant prit la porte au passage, que Vivi se présenta à l'assemblé, rejointe peu après par Zoro…

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ou pas? C'est vrai Vivi a beaucoup pleuré, mais souvenez vous de l'arc Alabasta elle en a fait autant._

_Cela dit je tiens à signaler que je reprendrais d'ici demain ou se soir la suite de "NAKAMA" et "Vogue Merry radio n°1" à très bientôt!_


End file.
